1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing, and more particularly to a universal bearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional universal bearing 10 as shown in FIG. 1 generally comprises a metal base 11 formed with an insertion hole 111, and a metal spherical wheel 12 pivotally disposed in the insertion hole 111. The main components of the universal bearing 10 are all made of metal, and therefore the application of this universal bearing 10 is limited due to its heavy weight.
Furthermore, when assembling the universal bearing 10, the inner peripheral edge of the insertion hole 111 must be deformed to restrict the metal spherical wheel 12, which makes machining more difficult, and results in a low yield rate.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.